Pokemon sex
by REDscoutNotBLU
Summary: RATED M FOR SEXUAL CHAPTERS AND SWEARING. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
1. Ello

AN: this story is rated M for sexual things and swearing

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

This story is about pokemon and their trainers. Or in some cases, just pokemon and pokemon! Feel free to post ideas for chapters and what pokemon should be fucked next! Im going to make the first chapter and I will also accept any request, and I will do all of them. Thats all for now! -BOINK


	2. AN

Hey sorry i wont be updating these chapters for a while. My ipads a bitch. But dont worry. I will write chapters for all suggestions. Bye! -BOINK


	3. Female Lugia x male trainer

This is Request: female Lugia x male trainer.

Summary: after a devastating battle, what can cheer a Pokemon trainer up the most?Pokemon, of course!

"Go Aron!" I yelled as I threw a red and white pokeball in the air. It opened and a tiny, red lightning strike came out. The shape of an Aron was made from the light and I watched as it turned into my loyal Pokemon. I was in the middle of a Pokemon battle with one of those stupid bug catchers. His name was Nick and I apparently made eye contact with him when my side was facing him and my head forward. Anyways, I was losing and Aron was my last Pokemon. "Aron," I yelled at him " Use tackle!" Aron ran towards the Beedrill. "Beedrill!" The Pokemon turned to face it's trainer. "Use toxic spikes," I watched as my Pokemon was frozen. I knew that the battle was taking a bad turn. This was his fourth Pokemon and it was strong. The toxic landed on my Aron, poisoning it badly. Aron fainted before I knew it. "Aron return" i said sadly. The pokeball opened and the lightning strike covered the unconscious Pokemon. "Where's my money?" Nick said. I quickly took 300 poke-money out of my pocket and dropped it on the ground. I ran towards a city and to the Pokemon center. After, I started heading for the woods, where my tent was. I set up camp because this was an awesome place to train. I sat on a log I had pulled to my campfire and let all my Pokemon out of their pokeballs. "hey guys," I looked into their eyes telling me that they were hoping I would say we won. "I'm sorry, but we lost the battle." I explained what had happened and put them back in their pokeballs. 'Oh," I remembered 'Theres one more Pokemon' i pulled out the master-ball my father had given my in is will. He had died in a car crash. He never told me what Pokemon was in here and since it was a master-ball i was always afraid to open it. It could be something that could destroy the world! 'Time to take a chance' i threw the pokeball into the air and watched as the light formed the shape of- "Lugia!" the Pokemon screeched its own name. I was kinda scared when it turned its gaze on me. But when i looked at her blues eyes, the scaredness went away. It moved over to me and picked me up with its giant wings. I started freaking out and it pulled me to its chest. I blushed a bright red and i relized she was blushing too. She rubbed my back and it felt pretty good. I then felt a tingle sensation coming from my penis. I had gotten a boner from Lugia. I then felt a different feeling on my crotch and saw Lugia was actually rubbing my boner. It felt pretty good. I heard her wimper and I asked her "do you want me to take my clothes off?" she nodded her head in approval and she let go of me from her tight embrace. I first slipped my shirt off and then i started working on the button. Almost right after i had gotten my pants off, lugia rushed forward and slid her tongue on my boner. I moaned and gently pushed her head away. Her saliva had soaked my underwear and honestly, i could had cared less. I slipped my underwear off and nodded at Lugia, giving her permission to begin. She acted lightning fast and started sucking my penis. Almost right away, I came and cummed right in her mouth. She swallowed all of it gratefully and right after i was about to cum a second time from her sucking, she stopped. "why did you stop?" I asked her. i gasped when I saw see was positioning herself over my penis. I was just suprised not scared.I watched anxiously as she lowered herself down on my boner. She finally got my whole penis in her strangly tight vigina. I moaned at the same time as she did. If this isent heaven, I dont know what is. She bounced up and down until I could feel her walls tightening. "lu...lug... LUGIA!" she screeched as she came. Her fluids leaked over my penis and that made me want to hurry and cum even more. I speed up and finally i climaxed. I relized my mistake. I had cummed in her vigina, but shes a pokemon so she wont get pregnant. Will she? I didn't know that answer, but that didnt matter. All that mattered was i was in an amazing state of pleasure with my possibly best pokemon. She fell asleep quickly and i got dressed again after cleaning myself up. "you are not going to be in that pokeball alot anymore." i said as i kissed her forehead. Heck, i didnt care if she stayed out of that pokeball forever. I just want her by my side. THE END!

AN: finally! Done. Tell me if its good please, so i can keep writing more and know that people wont hate it. Now im on to the next request which is the gym leader one. Enjoy!


	4. Gym leader Maylene x Male Machamp

This is request: gym leader Maylene x pokemon machamp (male)

"I shall admit defeat... You are much too strong," I told the pokemon trainer standing before me named Nick. He looked my in the eye as if mocking me. That made me mad, so I thought about stalling a bit to make him late if he needs to go somewhere. I tossed out that idea when I heard my stomach growl. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh, that? Its nothing," I assured him. I handed him his square badge and he ran out the door. That is, after he navigated his way through the maze of punching bags and fighting equipment.

I held in a giggle as I watched him move his way through the maze. For I know a secret passageway only for me. I went to a hidden code box on the far right corner and pressed in four numbers. The wall behind where I was standing before moved to the side and reviled a hallway. It was lighted and well hidden. I walked in and the wall slide back into place. The hallway had a single door at the end. The door to my room. I opened the oak door and looked in.

A huge bedroom was inside with a master bed, five pokemon food bowls full of a mixture of all berries, and all the stuff a usual room would have. Except, unlike most people, I have a private bathroom. I walked to the bathroom and went inside. It was a medium sized bathroom with a tub as big as a hot tub and gorgeous sinks and toilet. Oh, and also a shower!

I turned the water on in the shower to a nice tempeture and let it turn warm while I took off my clothes and unhooked the pokeballs from my pants. I ripped off the bandages and threw them away. The water was not even close to being warm, so I just stood there admiring my pokemon. I loved them all so much for working so hard, that I couldn't put it in words. I decided to let them out and relax. I wrapped a towel tightly around myself and let them escape the pokeballs. I watched as the red light formed the pokemon machamp and breloom. They were the only two pokemon I had forgoten to take off before I came into the bathroom.

The pokemon screeched their names and looked at me. At least, breloom was looking at me. machamp's eyes were somewhere else. "Um, Machamp?" I questioned him. He looked up at me with embarrassment written all over his face. We talked for a bit, but Machamp was strangely quiet. 'Probably just sad about the defeat' I thought. I grabbed their pokeballs when Breloom started to doze off. "Good night" I told them. "Breloom!" Breloom said in response. Machamp didnt say a word. 'Is he mad at me?' I wondered. I threw the pokeballs and watched as Breloom was covered with red light, but Machamp was standing there watching me. "Machamp?" I said as he stared at the ground.

I moved over to him and touched his arm. To my suprise, he grabbed my towel and pulled it off of me. "Machamp!" I yelled at him as he reached for my boob. I tried to push him away, but he was much too strong for my stick-like arms. He moved one arm around my waist, while his other arm made my boob go in circles. I hated to admit it, but it felt so good. I could feel myself getting wet the more he touched me. I gasped as he moved one finger from the arm around my waist gentle along my clit.

I moaned and he quickly covered my lips with his. I denied his access into my mouth, but I planned to let him in soon enough. I had stopped fighting him and just let him take me. mainly because he was being so gentle with me down there. It didnt even feel like rape anymore. I felt him pick up my legs as we moved toward the shower. The cold water fell down our bodies fast and it added to my wetness. Machamp pushed me up against the wall and I got a glimpse of his dick. it was, at least I hoped, at its largest at 10 inches. That was my estimate at least.

I was kinda scared because this would be my first time. "be gentle! this is my first time..." I trailed off. He nodded in agreement. He pulled off my pants and his black man undies plus his belt. He pushed me up against the wall again and I felt myself sliding slowly down. right as he touched my entrance, I freaked out. he switched his two arms holding me with his two bottom arms. he used his top arms to hold back my arms. I know that sounds frighting, but it calmed me down.

once I felt at least 5 inches inside me, he stopped. "is that it?" I asked, but figured out in wasn't by the look in Machamp's eyes. I knew that it was going to get even more painful. "Do it Machamp. do whatever you have to do" I told him and he gave me a look asking me if I was sure. "Just do it!" I demanded him. he pulled me up a bit and slammed me down another 3 inches. I screamed bloody murder as blood came out of my vigina. it mixed with the water and looked terrible.

I was in too much pain. i felt him pull out of me and hold me against him. I relized I was crying and blushed. "continue." i said through now quiet sobs. He entered very gentle and slid me up and down, going faster by the second. Even through I was happy he was in so much pleasure, I was thinking if I did the right thing or not letting a pokemon take my viginity. I felt going faster then he is in battles and then I was suprised when I felt him release his warm semen inside of me. it didnt ease the pain i was experiencing, but I tried to ignore it. After, we had cleaned up a bit and got dressed. since he still refused to go in his pokeball, I let him sleep with me. THE END

AN: Here is the second request. now im going to work on the request: female reshiram x male zekrom. BOINK


	5. Male Zekrom x Female Reshirom

This is request: Female Reshirom x Male Zekrom

reshirom was flying through the air and she thought she couldn't have a care in the world. That was, until her stomach growled. Loudly. Her ribs have been showing for a while now and she was hoping to find some food, but after almost being caught by a trainer, shes been to scared to even go below the clouds. 'Well, I either overcome my fear or die' she told herself as she slowly flew down through the clouds. When she had reached cloud's bottom, she instantly smelt berries.

The only problem was that she could see them to and it looked like a trap. A mixture of berries were sitting in a orange bowl out in the open. 'im going to take a chance' Reshirom told herself as she flew quickly towards the berries, increasing speed every second. When Reshirom grabbed the berries, something tackled her to the ground with such strength that she thoight she broke her rib.

When the creature got off of her, she could she her ribs were fine. "Well, well, well. What have we hear?" A male voice came from in front of her. She looked up to see a pokemon the same size as her, but with a diffrent dragon shape and he was black. "Zekrom? What are YOU doing here?" Reshirom asked him meanly. "Oh, me? I was hoping some small pokemon would come by and eat the berries. It would be so distracted that it wouldent see me. Then i would hold it and fuck its tight vigina until I was done." Zekrom explained to her. "Thats sick!" She yelled at him. "Guess who that small, or big I dare say, pokemon is?" He said.

Reshirom got the idea and started walking away slowly, but Zekrom ran at her. He picked her up and flew high above the clouds. Holding her tightly, he started using her hand to rub a grayish area between hisnlegs. Reshirom watched in horror as a dick 24 inches long and 3 inches wide started sliding out. "You see that? Thats the dick that will be pounding your ass." Zekrom told her.

Reshirom tried to fight, but she had been up in the clouds while Zeckrom had been in the forest training and gaining levels. She let the tears flow. Zekrom stopped flighing and grabbed Reshiroms head. He shoved his dick down her throat, whick made her gag and choke,then he started sliding it in and out of her throat. After a while, Zekrom started speeding up and finnaly came and shot his semen down her throat. He pulled out of her mouth and watched in satisfaction as she coughed up and spit out the semen. He then pushed her over so he could fuck her doggy style. He wasted no time and he was not gentle at all. He shoved the dick into her tight ass and listened to her screa, in pain.

"Obiviously, you are not a virgin" Zekrom told her. She replied with sobs. After he speeded up and released in her ass, he moved to her vigina. "No, NO! Not there!" She begged him. But dispite her sobs, he shoced his 24 inch dick in her tight entrance. Things were hot as sweat dripped down both their bodies and Reshirom could feel Zekrom getting close to Cumming. "Dont cum in me! i dont want to be pregnant!" She yelled through sobs. Zekrom couldent hear her and came right in her. Reshirom cried a loud sob as Zekrom went for round two.

AN: now for more requests! Yay! BOINK ps can i have more specific requests like rape or roughness please?


End file.
